Dannys new chews, i mean shoes
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Another in the Reaper Series. Reaper chews up Dannys shoes and Steve feels bad so I tries to make it up to Danny


Dannys new chews...shoes.

"Your kidding me right?" Danny said as he picked up his dress shoes, which were now dripping slobber and chewed up. He just looked at Reaper then at Steve who had just walked into the bedroom.

"You see this?" Danny said poking his fingers through the hole that was where the sole of his shoe had once been "all those damn toys that you and Kono have bought him and he still chews up my shoes"

Steve bit back a laugh and tried to keep a straight face because he knew Danny was mad "Maybe he knew that I hated those shoes, he's a good dog, loyal to his owner" The corner of his mouth twitched a little giving him away.

"Oh I'm so glad you think is funny, Steven! Work in an hour and now I have no shoes!" Danny yelled, picking up the other shoe to throw them in the trash.

"Oh come on babe! You have like 3 other pairs in the closet that Reaper hasn't gotten to yet" Steve said, smiling a bit and looking at Reaper who just barked and wagged his stubby tail.

"Yeah but those were my black ones. The ones that match everything! Now I have to change my clothes and everything because like I have said before I like to look like a professional and a professional does not wear brown shoes with black slacks!" Danny stormed over to the closet to grab some new clothes but before he got there, Reaper started whining. "Oh no. That's not gonna work on me. It may have worked on Grace when you chewed up her stuffed animal but not on me! Those were my best shoes you monster!" Reaper kept whining and this time he licked Danny's heading and looked up at him. "No. No...damn it!" Danny looked at Steve and Steve just laughed.

"He's got you all figured out Danny" Steve said shaking with laughter as he patted Reapers head "Just hurry up and get dressed so we can go." He kissed Danny and headed downstairs.

Later that day as Danny was filling out paperwork in his office, he didn't feel Steve's gaze on him like normal. He looked up and sure enough Steve was not in his office. "Hey Kono! Where's Steve?" he yelled across the office.

"Said he has some errands to run, left about an hour ago!" she yelled back

Errands? What the hell did Steve have to do that couldn't wait? Danny looked in Steve's office and Reaper was gone too. So he had to run errands and he took Reaper with him? Something was going on, he just didn't know what, and if Steve was gone so was the Camaro which meant he would have to bum a ride home from Chin or Kono.

"Thanks Kono" Danny said as he got out of her car and waved bye.

"Anytime brah" Kono said and drove off smiling.

Ok, Danny thought, she definitely knew what was going on. Damn it, Danny hated it when Steve did this. It meant a surprise and Danny liked surprises just not Steve's surprises because they usually involved some sort of armed conflict or some fancy new weapon he had just ordered for the team.

Danny walked inside cautiously, half expecting to be tackled from behind. Steve and Reaper were nowhere to be seen, or Seal for that matter.

"Steve?" Danny said, looking out to lanai to see if he was sitting in the chairs. Nope, not there.

Danny jumped when he heard something behind him. It was Reaper with a giant red bow around his neck.

"Hey bud, where's Steve?" Danny said, hoping to find the rest of the people who lived here.

Reaper just barked and ran upstairs. Danny followed him and when he got upstairs, he walked down the hall to the bedroom. On the bed was a black box with the same type of red bow that was around Reapers neck. He opened the box, again half expecting something to pop out, but instead there was a new pair of black dress shoes in it.

"Oh, trying to buy my forgiveness for your dog? Really, Steve?" Danny said smiling as he took the shoes out of the box and tried them on. "sometimes I think you love the dog more than me. Buying my forgiveness"

"Never" Steve said as he walked out of the bathroom, shirtless of course. What could Danny say? Steve knew what Danny liked "I just felt bad for Reaper. You yelled at him this morning and he had that sad puppy look on his face all day" Steve said as he sat down behind Danny on the bed and wrapped his arms around Danny's chest.

"Yeah well he should have felt terrible. I liked those shoes. What if he chewed up your favorite boots?" Danny asked

"Not possible. I keep my stuff picked up. Plus like I said this morning he's loyal to his owner" Steve chuckled as Danny sighed.

"whatever. But yes thank you for the shoes" Danny said as he leaned back against Steve's chest.

"Your welcome babe and besides Reaper picked them out" Steve grinned as Reaper barked.

"Seriously how did you manage that?" Danny asked

"I told the manager of the store that it was official police business and that it required Reaper to come into the store. I also said that her full cooperation would be appreciated because we needed the shoes to try and match to a pair we found at a crime scene." Steve said as he trailed kisses along Danny's jaw.

"of course you did. And I bet your stunning good looks had nothing to do with" Danny said relaxing into Steve's arms.

"I may have flashed her a smile or two and flirted a bit, but it was all for you babe" Steve whispered in his ear.

"Fine, but next time he chews up something of mine, there will be no forgiveness" Danny said, glaring at Reaper.

Reaper just barked and jumped on the bed, just then Seal came running into the room and jumped on the bed creating a mass of tangled arms and legs.

Steve and Danny just laughed as they fought their way out of the bed. As they landed on the floor, Danny realized he only had one of the new shoes in his hand. He looked up to see Realer and Seal playing tug of war with it.

"God Damn it!" Danny yelled and Steve was holding his sides from laughing so hard.


End file.
